


The Final Reveal

by Nope2Bad



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, PJO&HOO, Romance, The Olympian gods - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope2Bad/pseuds/Nope2Bad
Summary: Nico and Will had complicated feelings for each other, they already have enough on their minds, and the gods think that's not enough? They get sent on a quest that the gods were probably too lazy to do themselves(like always) into the mortal world. This time with no mist.Luckily they will have company, other demigods are also coming to their aid, but will the mortals believe them? What would their lives be like with regular mortals? We know about Percy but nothing about the other demigods.Well, now we're about to find out!Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this book. Most main characters belong to Rick Riordan.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was after the battle with Gaea and her giants, Camp Half-Blood was just like before, though only better since the gods had promised to claim all their children, they built more and more cabins for those minor gods that don't have a cabin of their own in Camp Half-Blood. The number of campers has increased overtime and filled in the loss of the demigods they lost in the war not long ago. 

As Nico watched by the corner of the stadium in the shadows, everyone was busy and doing their own things. There were kids climbing the lava wall, a dark-brown haired boy who Nico remembered as a son of Hypnos started to doze off and fell off and hit his head, only then did the Apollo kids come out from the infirmary, heaved the boy onto a stretcher and went away.

When Nico saw the blondes and their back, he thought of Will. Will was the only guy who wasn't afraid of him other than the Seven. And not to say that Nico could sometimes smell the fear of some of them when he appears from the shadows. He faced the truth that he was probably homosexual and yes, he had a crush on Percy. But it’s hard, besides, he only liked him because back then he was still young, Percy was the hero who saved them from the manticore, and that he was hot.   
But Will is different, Nico admitted that he had some kind of feeling for that guy Will hadn't treated him like an outcast, even though Nico never showed it, but he was grateful to have someone he could talk to normally without the person freaking out and a stuttering mouthful of excuses to leave. Yes, people were like that around him. 

After Nico had decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood, he'd almost regretted it if it wasn't for Will. Percy and Annabeth went back to their schools and Nico only saw them when they came to visit. Jason and Piper have like this pink bubble of aura and whenever Nico got close to then, he felt like setting his breakfast free. Leo was still missing, but he'd sent an Iris message back to camp saying: 'Hi guys! How are you guys going? I'm on a great mission to retrieve my girlfriend from her prison. Just wait till I'm back!' 

Jason had threatened to punch Leo's guts out for not messaging them earlier, everyone else had similar thoughts, although Nico doesn't understand the point in punching somebody's guts out when you were praying day and night for them to be safe. 

As usual, Nico was wandering near the infirmary, he wanted to see Will but he knew that even though Will had said that it's totally fine for him to go into the infirmary, Nico still didn't feel like going in there, he only walked around the shadows of the building. Seriously, who would want a son of the God of death to be in the infirmary where you're trying to heal people and not sentence them to death?   
Just like normal, nobody cared where he went or what he's doing, even if anyone did notice, they wouldn't bother going looking for someone you’re trying to avoid right?

Nico had always felt a tingling feeling tugging at his chest whenever Will was around, he'd had thoughts about spitting out his true feelings, but what if Will didn't feel that way about him? That would just ruin the last bit of friendship he's got. 

Nico doesn't know much about the guy, just that he's bright like his dad, not Apollo but the Sun. 

Deep in his own thoughts, Nico hadn't realized the Apollo had finished his job driving around with his sun chariot and that Will was about 20 feet away from him, yelling: "Hey Neeks!"

"Do not call me that blonde!" Nico cracked a smile. He just wouldn't admit that he liked it when Will could talk to him like an actual friend. 

"How are you doing?" asked Will, stopping in front of Nico. 

"Just the usual," Nico replied, with a sense of uncertainty, "Will, I feel like everything’s back to how it was before."  
"Isn't that good?"  
"Yes, I mean but no in other ways. I feel like I should leave." 

"Why would you?" Wills eyes widened in horror, "You have a home here!"

Nico was trying to find words to say, "I don't think that a normal time at Camp Half-Blood is normal, I mean the normal things are for mortals, not demigods. It just doesn't feel right." 

Will didn't really understand him, what was Nico thinking?

"Haven't you realized that the gods haven’t visited in a while?"  
Nico started twisting his skull ring on his bony finger. 

"You mean like how the gods stopped the connection between them and us just as Gaea began to rise?"

"Something like that. I haven't had a nightmare in the last 2 weeks."

Both their faces darkened; the air temperature suddenly dropped to around 10 degrees. 

"The gods are-" Will began,  
"Up to something." Nico finished. 

"Then how can we figure out what they're up-" Will couldn't finish his sentence because all of a sudden he felt a force picking him up and the next thing he knew was that he was falling to his death into the darkness. 

Nico was experiencing the same. 

He managed one last glimpse of Will's face before darkness fell over him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Nico got back to his senses, he immediately regrets doing so.   
He was in a gloomy room, as big as the stadium back at Camp Half-Blood, but except this was way darker and colder. The only light sources of this room came from the dimmed torches hanging from the tunnels to his right, in front of him was two thrones together on a mini stage, sitting on them were a man in his forties and a woman in her late twenties. At least, that’s what they looked like to Nico. The man had black hair like Nico’s, he was wearing a black suit that obviously does not fit his looks with that shaggy beard on his chin. The woman looked more normal to Nico. She had brown hair and tanned skin with a lovely purple dress on that would surely attract many boys at a formal, except that she is down in Hades palace, no one was there to see her in it. 

Yes, Nico had seen this place before. This was his father’s underground palace, the castle of Hades. 

Nico jumped at the sound of someone groaning behind him, only then did he remember that Will had also fallen into Hades’ underground place with him.   
"Where are we?" groaned Will as he managed to sit up, "Ouch, that hurt. Nico are you alright?" 

Nico felt his chest warming, Will CARED about him. Even though this wasn't the first time he'd cared about Nico's health, it was still reassuring that somebody cared about his existence, in a nice way. 

"I think we're in my father’s castle Will." Nico sighed, it wasn't the first time he has summoned Nico this way, but Nico still hated it. 

"What? How in the Hades did we get here?" still stunned by the sudden drop, Will slowly stood up and scanned his surroundings. 

"Well, you're here because me the almighty Hades summoned you here, of course, you oblivious child." The voice boomed through the walls. 

Nico face palmed himself. 

"Wait what?" Will was so stunned Nico thought he might fall over and pass out, "Does this mean what I think it means? Is this where I think it is? Oh gods, what in the world...." He just kept on muttering to himself until Hades cleared his throat. 

"Ahem, so as you know, I summoned you two here for a reason." 

Obvious, thought Nico, unless you gods summon people for fun. 

Will stopped muttering and said: "What are we here for again?"  
"I haven't said it yet kid."   
"Oh sorry, go on."

"So, as I was saying," Hades shifted a little in his throne as if there were some itching powder in his pants, "I have summoned you here for a rather important matter."

"Hope it’s not helping you find your lost sword again father," said Nico, and Hades glared at Persephone who was sitting next to him. 

"No Nico," Persephone replied with annoyance, Nico wasn’t sure if her tone was for him or Hades. "That is not why we'd brought you here."  
"We?" asked Hades, "I was the one doing the work you know." 

"Yes whatever, but that doesn't matter, they're here for more important reasons my Lord. Do you want me to explain? "  
Hades gave her a glare that looked very like Nico's death glare and turned back to Nico and Will.  
"I'll explain it to them myself thank you." 

"Can we please get on with it? I don’t like it when I'm so far away from the sunlight." Will complained. 

"Okay ok, have some manners kid, so as I was saying, Zeus had a meeting with all the major gods that included me," Hades puffed up his chest as if to say: See, Zeus finally admits that I'm important in meetings! "And we'd decided that it was time for the human beings to know that we gods do exist since now that many have the thing that they call technology, we have felt weaker and weaker prayers from the mortals, it is time to declare the power of gods on mortals once again." At the end of his speech, Hades even made a hand gesture that looked suspiciously like a gesture only made by a president or prime minister that Nico couldn't remember who.   
"Ok, nice pep talk, but what does that have to do with me and Nico?" Will asked. 

"Well, the thing is we need you, demigods, to announce the return of us gods!" Hades said in a tone that clearly meant: Isn't that obvious?

"What why? Can’t you gods just do some godly thing to announce your existence?"  
"Well, that wouldn’t work!"  
"Why?" 

"All because that invention of Hephaestus called the movie or something. Now whatever we do, they just assume that it was a movie background effect." Hades grunted.

"Wow, but I thought father you liked watching those horror movies huh?" Nico smirked.   
"That was irresistible ok!" Hades said, embarrassed, "Those movies were so scary and exciting!" 

"Bahahaha-" Persephone, Will and Nico all burst out laughing.   
"Not funny you three!" bellowed Hades in rage. 

Nico and Will and the goddess straightened their faces, "Ahem, so since this was a meeting between you and all the gods, why did they send you of all people to deliver the message? Also, what are we supposed to do to announce you god's existent? And what about Percy and the other campers?" All those questions burst out of Will's mouth, he just had so much he didn't understand. 

"Excuse me Solace?" Hades face darkened, "What do you mean by sending me out of all the gods?" 

"Oh he meant nothing father, I'm sure he was only curious about why all the other gods had been so lazy and sent you, the fittest in all the gods except for Ares of course to summon us."   
Hearing his sons praise about him as the fittest of all( even though Hades wasn’t really happy about Ares being fitter than him part), Hades squashed down the temptation to squish the Solace boy like a bug, he went on talking about their task. 

Will flashed Nico a thank you smile. 

Nico smiled back. 

"The gods have decided to warn their own children, so this is why I have summoned Nico." Said Hades. 

"Hey but that doesn’t explain why you had to pull me in too!" Will pouted.   
Nico thought he looked cuter when he pouted. Oh wait, oh gods, what did I just think?!

Nico’s cheeks reddened.   
But that wasn't enough, the worst was yet to come.

"Oh, that was because the one you were with Nico at that time so I kind of had no choice, and second, I wanted to see my son's boyfriend!" exclaimed Hades. 

"What-?" Wills was blushing so much a blind ghost walking by would think he had made upon.   
"No m-me and Will aren't dating father!' Nico had to choke those words out. Why the Hell did Hades have to do this to him! 

"What? Not dating? You haven't told him, son?" Hades seemed shocked by the fact that his son hadn't gotten a boyfriend at the age of 15. 

"What haven’t you told me Nico?" asked Will. Now a bit afraid, He still has secrets hidden from me, why won't he just be more truthful to me? 

Nico was so embarrassed he couldn't face Will and took a sudden interest in his shoes. 

"Oh boy Nico liked you Solace!" said Hades, not realizing what he'd just done. 

Nico froze. His brain stopped working and his heart stopped pumping. No. This couldn’t be happening. The air around him became as cold as his heart. He knows It was the ugliest secret Nico had been trying to keep from him. He felt worse than the time where he was facing Cupid. There was no turning back, no way Will could hold up their friendship now, this time really is the end. The ground began to crack. But Nico couldn’t break in front of his father, or Will, he'd just have to end the conversation. He couldn't believe how fast this day had come; Nico still wished he could stay as Will's friend for just a little longer. 

I must hold myself together, not the time, not on a quest sent by the person the closest and furthest away from him.   
Will was just in as much shock as Nico when he heard the news. 

"What Nico you...?" Will looked like he'd been electrified. Nico liked him. 

It just didn't make sense. Nico liked him. Will didn’t know how to act. He never said anything about his point about Nico, but he can't say he'd never felt anything for him. There would always be this time that Will just wanted to hug him and kiss him. Maybe I do like him, thought Will. He just couldn’t understand. The creepy Ghost King everyone feared had a crush in him. For how long? What did he like about him? Will had so much to ask his crush.   
Nico took a deep breath. 

"Stop, let’s not talk about that right now please." Nico raised his head towards Hades, coldly. But if you look carefully you can see him trembling. "Father please tell us the rest and what we need to do."

They talked about the rest in silence. Nico only said a few words in total, Will was completely still, Nico didn't even know if he was listening or not. 

Is it that terrible to be liked by me? 

Even Hades found it hard to talk with all that awkwardness, so he quickly summarised the rest and shadow travelled them back to where they were before. 

So apparently, they had to go to Percy's school and begin their quest there. The other gods have already told their own children and the others will be sent to the same school there sooner or later. 'On this quest, there should be as many demigods as possible without attracting monsters that could possibly harm the mortals.' Hades had said, 'The sooner the better.'

So now they were back near the Infirmary, Will finally had time to ask Nico what his dad had meant.   
"Nico, what did your dad mean back then." 

Nico winced at the sound of his name. 

"T-That didn’t mean anything Will, j-just forget about it." Nico's voice was trembling, he was trying hard not to cry. 

"Nico, it's ok, just tell me the truth alright?" Will placed his hand on Nico's shoulders, it gave no warmth. 

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Nico shouted, swatting his hand away, I liked you, Will! You cared about me like none other, you treated me like a friend. But I was terrible, I wasn't satisfied and slowly, I fell for you I-"   
Nico trembled, even more, he looked so vulnerable, nothing like the fierce son of Hades that scares the hell out of people whenever he was around. 

"Go on," Will whispered. 

"I love you, Will, I'm sorry." 

Those words came out as a sob. 

Tears dropped to the ground.   
For a long time, they just stood there, Will's bent back casting a long shadow along the grass. Nico crouching and staring at the ground, sobbing every few seconds.   
Finally, Nico took and deep breath and began to slowly stand up. 

"I'm sorry, I understand if you don’t want to see me again, I'll leave tomorrow good-"  
"I love you too."

"What? Am I still dreaming? I must be."   
"I said I love you too Neeks."

Nico looked up to his crush's eyes. They were so blue; Will's words sank into Nico's mind.   
Will smiled gently, he pulled Nico up. 

'You're not dreaming Death breath, I said I love you too."   
Nico had Will's smile carved into his heart. 

They lent closer to each other, Nico could smell Will's breath, they smelt like breath mints.   
Their lips touched.   
"Me too, Buttercup."   
Nico decided this was a memory he wouldn't let anyone take away, not even the Lotus Casino


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Nico was woken up by Wills sweet kiss. 

"Morning Neeks." Will smiled. 

To Nico, it was brighter than the sun and he loved it. But...

"Did you have to wake me this early?!" Nico turned his back to Will and pulled the sheets back over his head. 

"Oh, come on Nico, we have to get ready to leave at eight." Will said, "You wouldn’t want to keep your fathers quest waiting, do you?"   
Well, there goes my good morning. 

"Ok, ok, I’m coming in 5 minutes," Nico grumbled. 

After 15 minutes

Nico greeted Will by Thalia's tree. 

"That was almost 15 minutes." Will reminded Nico. 

"I had to pack remember." 

"So, what now?" asked the son of Hades. 

"We wait for our drive." Will shrugged and sat down on the bench next to them.   
Nico had no idea what his boyfriend was talking about, but he sat down anyway.   
Wait, boyfriend? 

"Will..."   
"Yes?"  
"Are we... official?"

"Huh?" Will thought for a moment. "Of course, we are!" Will beamed. 

Nico smiled with him. They edged closer, their lips about to touch when a loud 'ONK' interrupted from behind.   
They both turned and saw a Maserati 4200 GT coming their way. 

It stopped in front of them. A head poked out from behind the driver’s seat.

"How's it going you two huh?" grinned Percy, "And how you are going with that crush of yours Death breath?" 

"What do you think seaweed brain?" snickered Nico. 

"Hey! Only Annabeth gets to call me that!" pouted Percy. 

"Well, then only Will is allowed to call me Death breath." Nico shot back. 

Nico turned and exchanged a smile at his boyfriend. 

"Whoa! Pause right there!" Percy’s eyes widened in disbelief, "Are you two..."  
"If it is the word dating, you're trying to find," Will grinned, "In this case, I'll give you a yes." 

Nico grinned back; he hadn't felt so happy before, not after Bianca's death. He didn't even seem to notice that he was on another annoying quest from the gods.   
"Oh, gods! When did that happen! Oh, my little Nico has got himself a boyfriend!" At this point, Percy was literally squealing like a 12-year-old fangirl that had just met her favourite boy band. 

"Percy, no need for that much drama ok." Nico rolled his eyes. 

"Ok, ok, ok, were running late for the start or school, come on you lovebirds," Percy said while closing back the car window. 

Nico and Will headed towards to the back seats of the car and pulled the car handles hard before pulling the door open. Will stepped in first and immediately asked how come it’s so white on the inside of the car while the outside is literally polished black. 

Percy replied with a laugh: "Not everything is what they look like Solace!" and told us to put on our seat belts before he sped off. 

Nico still hasn't gotten used to fact that the things in this century are so different from the ones in his generation. But he'd learnt how to control his emotions from the past examples. For example: How everyone had laughed their heads off when Nico asked them what a happy meal is, except for Hazel that is. It was either she gave some respect to Nico's amount of information on modern stuff or the fact that she doesn't know about happy meals herself. At least now Nico knows about happy meals and loves them so much that he uses them to summon ghosts. It was a shame Bianca didn't get to try one though. 

Nico flinched at the thought of his dead sister. She'd chosen reborn now, and if it weren’t for Will and the others, he'd love to join Bianca in a new life.   
The car suddenly jerked forward into a stop and Nico bumped his head onto the seat in front of him. He forgot to wear his seat belt. 

"Ouch!" Nico grunted as he rubbed his sour head. 

"I told you to wear your seat belt because~" smirked Percy. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that Nico had hit his head because of his own stupid driving skills.   
While his boyfriend was not. 

"Oh, my Nico are you alright?!" Will pulled him back with a worried face until I was sitting straight again, then turn the worried face into a frown, "Why didn’t you wear a seat belt?" 

"Uhm, sorry?"

"Nico! It’s still like the first day were actually dating, and I will not take a day of you lying in the infirmary while I talk to you about how to put on a seat belt!" Will cried out loud. 

"Ok, Will, calm down. I'll be more careful next time." Nico said in a calm tone.   
Will seemed to calm down a bit and Percy used the moment to announce the arrival of us to his school. 

"Welcome to Goode high!" 

"Wow..." Nico hadn't really gone to school in the past few years, and all the events that were happening never really gave him the chance to have a proper look at the schools and modern stuff around him. 

But the building was worth the 'wow'. Nico swore that the building must be at least 5 stories tall, with a white dome on the top of the middle section, it was separated into three main sections, the middle section was slightly taller than the other two on each side. According to what Percy was saying, the left part was the stadium, and the left was middle schoolers, and the middle section was the tallest for all the rest of the high schoolers. 

He heard a grunt from Will beside him, but it sounded weird, something like "Oof". Will was also staring at the buildings of Goode high. 

"What's oof?" Nico leaned in to ask Percy. 

"What Neeks you don't know what 'oof' means?!"Percy said in a 'way to dramatic' tone, " Are you not from this century mate!?" 

Nico rolled his eyes, " I'm not from this century Jackson!" 

"Sorry, I forgot, let's go in then!" said Percy who is already jumping up and down. 

Nico doesn't get why Percy is so excited like it's him and Will who be going to school, Percy's already been there, nope, no idea. 

After they dragged Will from his trance, they started walking towards the main building. As they reached a door, a girl walked out and toward them.

"Hey Percy babe, do you want to come to my house tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nico lifted his head to face a brunette with a pinkie crop top, a skirt that was so short that Nico was sure that if she bent over even a millimetre everyone would be able to see her butt, though Nico was fairly sure that was her purpose anyways. She had those blue eyes, but they looked suspiciously like eye contacts. Her face was drowned in makeup, like literally. 

She batted her eyebrows, so long that they were obviously fake at Percy, who unmistakably winced ever so slightly. 

The brunette looked at Percy then at Will, Nico was not happy that a random brunette was checking out his boyfriend, at last, her eyes landed on Nico, Nico swore that she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly when she saw him. It wasn't really her fault though. Nico is not normally the kind you see in a popular high school, instead of with his messy raven hair, the black clothing and most importantly the bags under his eyes screamed ' I am a bad boy! Don't mess with me!' 

But her eyes left Nico as soon as it landed on him. At first, all Nico could think about is who is this girl and why does she look so...bratty. Then he snapped out of his trance just in time to hear Will gasp and said: 

"Percy! Did you oh my gods cheat on Annabeth?!" 

Now Nico was an observant person, and he could clearly see that the girl was nowhere near Percy's girlfriend. The way Percy looked at her like she was some giant slug blocking his way confirmed his thought. Even an idiot like Leo could see that from the fact that Percy jumped about 5 foot into the air visibly stated that Percy was even more shocked than being hit with Zeus's lightning bolt to hear the words 'cheat on Annabeth' like it was the last thing he expected to hear from any living being. There was no way Percy would cheat on Annabeth, not including the fact that he would be cheating with this girl who is so...bratty. 

But it seemed like a certain son of Apollo did not see it. 

"What!? Solace you can't possibly be serious! I would never cheat on Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. 

"Then why did this girl tell you to come to her house tonight like it was an everyday activity?" asked an oblivious Will Solace. 

"First of all, she's not even my friend, secondly, you need to get your ears checked, she asked me to go to her house tonight and I didn't answer and will certainly not go to her house tonight, and lastly, this is an everyday activity for me because this happens every day but I never accepted their offer Solace." Percy took a breath and stared at Will as if daring him to question the situation more. 

"Oh, sorry Perce, just that isn't used to having people ask you out, since no one at camp dared to anyways." Will laughed awkwardly. 

"Yeah, whoever does have to suffer the anger of an angry Annabeth," Nico spoke up, giggling. 

The demigods burst out laughing, Percy was laughing extra hard. 

Suddenly a squeaky voice broke the laughing:" Excuse me but who are you and what are you people doing with my future boyfriend?" 

They stopped laughing and turned to face a very angry brunette staring at them like she was about to shoot lasers out of her eyes. Probably because the demigods ignored her long enough for her to get angry. 

"Sorry Britney, no time tonight, this is Will and Nico, and for the last time, I'm not your future boyfriend and never will be, how many times do I have to say this: I have a girlfriend!" Percy put up his hands in surrender, this girl just does not know when to stop, does she?

The Britney girl just glared at Percy and said something she'd soon regret. 

" Well whoever she is, assuming she's real, can't be anything better than me can she darling." 

Nico sniggered quietly along with Will, waiting for the show to start. 

As soon as the words travelled to Percy's ears, the swirls in Percy's sea-green eyes darkened as the clouds start to darken, threatening to rain. He took a step towards the brunette who stepped back in response, "Never refer to Annabeth as a thing as she is a million times better than you could ever be." Percy said through gritted teeth. 

"Ok, ok Percy, I'm sorry, c-calm down." Britney stuttered, still shocked by the sudden change in air and emotion in Percy. 

And Percy did, probably he still is a kind person and Britney didn't really do any harm. 

"Ok Percy, enough with this nonsense, just get us to the principal’s office for Hade's sake!" Nico said, sighing.   
Britney looked at Nico weirdly probably because of his choice of words. Well, nobody really uses 'Hades' as a swear word, besides a son of Hades. 

"Yeah Peerce, let's just go," Will added. 

"Ok, ok, ok, let’s go then," Percy said. 

They walked past the Britney who is still standing there, she didn't move until Percy and the other two demigods walked into the building.   
Percy led Nico and Will to the principal’s office and knocked on the wooden door. 

"Come in." A low voice from inside said. 

Percy grabbed the golden handle and pushed the door open. 

Immediately Nico and Will could smell the scent of polished wood. They took a step onto the delicate carpet that Nico suspects that it was made in India. The room wasn't big itself, but the decorations inside made it feel grand. There were portraits of famous people on the back and right-hand side of the walls, on the left was a fireplace that had no fire, with weird bottles on top of the fireplace. Nico hoped they weren't potions, he had enough of those things from the Hecate cabin. In the middle was a wooden desk with a white lamp, filled with patterns and flowers. The desk itself was old but grand, the corners were tucked in and carvings that looked like vines covered the sides of the table. There were three comfy looking couches in front of the desk, and behind it sat an old man.   
The man was in his late fifties and he was in a black suit with a white top underneath. His hair was half shaven off and he had a small beard. He didn't look smart, more like the man you'd see at a car washing place, but the twinkle in his eyes said otherwise, no one dumb could've run this school so well. (It was what Percy said) He looked slightly overweight and mentioned with his chubby fingers a sit-down gesture. 

Will and Percy already wanted to try those comfy looking seats out, and they plopped down with no hesitation. But Nico thought for a few more seconds before following Percy and Will and sat down on the couch to the right. 

"So, you boys must be Mr Di Angelo and Mr Solace, welcome to Goode high." The man said, "I'm Mr Hawkins, the principle of the school, and you two would be in your tenth year am I correct?" 

Will looked at Percy weirdly, his eyes said, tenth year? I'm 17 for Apollo's sake! Percy just smiled and said: "Yes they are." 

Percy lent over to Will and whispered," I just wanted to get you two together!" 

Will nodded and turned back to face Mr Hawkins. 

" Anything else we need to know?" Nico asked. 

" Oh yes, we have a new subject this year and its Greek mythology, we also have a new teacher." Mr Hawkins said this time even Percy had a confused face on. New subject? New teacher? What is going on? 

But Will and Nico knew exactly what was going on, the gods have made their start. They exchanged glances and sighed. 

"Ok then, thank you, Mr Hawkins, we'll get going now," Will said, getting up from the chair. 

"Have a nice day boy!" Mr Hawkins said after them as they shut the door. 

Percy still had his confused face on. 

"Why did you guys sigh when Mr Hawkins said the new subject was Greek Mythology?" He asked. 

Will looked back at Percy, "You don't know?" 

"Know what?"   
"The quest!"   
"What quest?"  
"The quest me and Neeks are here for!" 

"I don't know there was a quest! I thought the gods just wanted you two to be educated!" Percy exclaimed. 

Nico kind of felt sad for Percy, he was always the last one to know.

" Ok stop you two just stop your squabbling and explain the quest to Percy ok?" Nico interrupted. 

"Ok." They both said at the same time. 

So, Nico told him everything, except for the part where Hades told Will his crush, Percy didn't have to know the details. 

"What?! Do the gods want to reveal themselves?! Then what about us? The demigods might be captured!" Percy cried out when Nico had finished explaining.   
"Yes, the gods have thought of that Percy, they just have to show the mortals how strong they are and how no one can defeat them so no one would dare attack their children," Nico replied calmly. 

"Oh, that's smart." Well anyone could be smarter than a seaweed brain, right? 

At that second, the bell rang. 

"Oh no!" cried Percy, "We're going to be late on our first class!" 

He started running and Will and Nico just followed him down the twists and turns of the corridor, lockers, and doors. Finally, they reached a door that looked like every other door except that this one had the label 'Greek mythology' on it. 

Percy pushed open the door and found a bunch of students their age staring back at them. 

An old man with a wheelchair was on the stage, he had brown beard and brown hair. 

He was oddly familiar to Nico and Will, but not to Percy. Percy had seen this guy hundreds of times before. 

"Ah, welcome boys, nice to see you three again." 

Suddenly who he was popped into Nico and Will's mind. 

" Chi-Mr Brunner!" All three of them yelled in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's like one word about Corona but if you're sensitive to those type of information, then get your butts back to CHB!

"Chi-Mr Brunner!" All three boys yelled. 

"Ah, Percy, Nico, and Will, long time no see! Come, take a seat." 

Now the students stared at them even weirder. Can't blame them though, think about it. You're having your first class of the day with a new subject with a newer teacher and new students, then three boys barge in late and seem to be shocked, yelled out the teacher's name when he hasn't introduced himself to the other students, then the new teacher greeted them like his distant nephews. 

Who wouldn't? 

Though the three boys didn't notice or didn't care about the stares they're receiving. They found an empty table at the back of the class and sat down together.  
The teacher introduced themselves and indeed, he was Mr Brunner. 

After a few minutes, Percy began to twirl his pen around, while Nico twisted his skull ring around his finger, and Will tapped his foot in a certain rhythm on the stone floor. 

A certain brunette in the corner turned and stared at them, 'why do they move so much, I mean I know Percy is very impatient but all three? These new students are weird.' 

"So, today not only do we have a new subject and a new teacher, but we also have new students! Boys, care to join me at the front and introduce yourselves?" Mr Brunner gave a small wink at a groaning Nico and smiling Will. 

"Ugh, why do schools have to do all this introducing and socializing stuff!" Nico groaned. 

"Come on Neeks, you need to work on your human approaching skills. This is the best chance!" Will smirked, obviously liking the fact that his boyfriend must socialize.  
Percy giggled as the two boys, that literally the opposite but in a relationship walked towards Mr Brunner. 

In the 30 seconds they took to walk to the front, there were many wiggling eyebrows at Will and whistling from more bratty girls at Nico's face.  
Nico and Will turned to the front and Will began introducing himself. 

"Hey everyone, I'm William Solace but I prefer Will, I'm good at healing so come to me when you have injuries, also I play the guitar and loves singing." Will broke into a huge smile that made the son of Hades next to him smile a little too. 

Percy cooed at the other end of the room. Nico quickly put on a scowl and sent him a glare that made the saviour of Olympus twice, wince. 

Mr Brunner motioned towards Nico who mentally choked the teacher for making him do this trash. 

"Nico Di Angelo, if you have nothing more important as a plan to save the world to say then don't annoy me." 

At his words, Will turned and frowned at him, "That's not nice Nico."  
"When was I ever nice Solace?" Nico rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe last evening when you shyly-" He was cut off by a strong kick on the thighs.  
"Ow, that's not nice either!" He pouted, brushing at the footprint it left on his trousers. 

Nico simply turned his head away from Will. 

Percy snickered at the back. 

"Ok students any questions?" Mr Brunner looked around the room.  
A hand shot up in the air. 

"Yes, Miss Pollen?" The blondie named Pollen put her hand down, " Are any of you in a relationship?" 

Now, normally teachers would say 'Stop, stop, stop, this is not appropriate in my classroom, out, now!' But. Brunner wasn't a normal teacher, he simply nodded and glanced towards the two boys. 

"Yes, we are both in a relationship," Will answered for Nico. Though he didn't say they were dating each other.  
Pollen seems to be disappointed and sank back into her seat. 

"Ok, boys you can go back to your seats." Mr Brunner stated, and the boys walked backed to their seats under the stares the other kids were giving them. 

Percy burst out in giggles as soon as they were back in the seat. "Great kick Neeks!" 

Will pouted and Nico just smirked like: This is what you get for embarrassing me like a little kid. 

"Now students as you all know this class is for the learning of Greek mythology, any questions before we begin?"  
A hand shot up. 

"Yes, Mr Bradman?" Mr Brunner looked towards a French-looking guy. 

"Why do we need to learn about Greek mythology specifically? I thought we would cover this area in History anyways?"  
"Well, you'll see it very soon in the future." Mr Brunner gave him one of his famous mysterious smiles, " Now on with the lesson, this term we'd be learning about the Greek gods and their history. Who can tell me some of the gods they know?" 

Half a dozen hands flew up.

"Yes?" Mr Brunner pointed at a girl with bushy red hair. " Thor?" She asked.  
"That's a Norse god dear, we're not up to there yet."  
"Oh sorry, I just know that he's in the Avengers." 

Some people snickered at that comment. 

Mr Brunner turned towards another hand and nodded in their direction.  
"Zeus, Mr?" 

"Yes indeed, Zeus is the king of the gods, the god of the sky and lighting, he is mostly known as the most powerful of the Olympians." Mr Brunner informed. 

"But still a drama queen!" Someone at the back snickered, a trip to Olympus for the people who guesses it... It was Nico!

The demigods laughed including Mr Brunner who gave a small smile, though others looked at them weirdly. Really? Who calls the king of the gods 'drama queen'?  
"Yes, right, any others?" Asked Mr Brunner, straitening his face, began to eye at the three boys in the back. 

"Yes, Percy?" 

"Poseidon is the best!" Percy yelled. 

Mr Brunner was going to make a comment when another voice yelled out: "No he's not! Apollo the most talented!" 

Percy and everyone else turned to the voice, a certain son of Apollo. 

"Excuse me?! Poseidon is Apollo's uncle!" Percy said, offended.

Sadly, Will did not know how to rebut that.  
Everyone was looking at them with the weirdest looks, they had no idea what they were talking about, they were talking about the gods like they were their dads or something (which in this case they are). But most student just didn't understand who those gods were, since not much studied Greek mythology. 

Just as Percy wore his winning smirk, a voice destroyed his dreams. 

"Nuh-uh Aqua-man, Hades forever beats Poseidon!" 

Percy's head shot around to face a smirking son of Hades. 

"Excuse me??? Poseidon is the god of sea, earthquakes and father of horses!" Percy exclaimed. 

"Well, Hades lord of the dead, the underground and is the god of riches too!" Nico puffed his chest up. 

They glared at each other like a silent conversation: 

I'm going to prove you wrong death breath! 

Well too bad because there's nothing to prove, my father isn't one of the Olympians is because they are jealous of how he can control the dead! 

Don't be so sure! You know what I'm capable of! I won't let you touch water for the rest of the day, Di Angelo! 

Guess what! You'll be in my control once you're dead, which is in the next minute Jackson! 

We'll see about that huh. 

Let's go then! 

For Peanut butter and Poseidon! 

Percy mentally screamed. 

They only got to take one step before Mr Brunner and Will pulled them back. 

"Let me go Solace! I'll show him who's better!" Nico squirmed under Will's grasp.  
"There's no escaping this fight Di Angelo! Poseidon will always win!" Percy yelled while Mr Brunner held him tight. 

Everyone backed away from them, feeling the danger in the atmosphere. 

"Hmph," They both said at the same time. 

Ring, ring!

The bell is such a lifesaver! 

That was the only thoughts in the student's heads right now. 

Mr Brunner and Will shook their heads at Percy and Nico as the students flowed out of the room. 

The two boys just snickered and walked out with Will trailing behind. 

Mr Brunner sighed, now the whole school will know how much of a weird top student those two are in no time. 

While the three demigods laughed outside the classroom, somewhere in the school, the rumours were spreading like coronavirus.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy, Nico, and Will are all out of breath. They paused at the corner of the corridor to catch their breath. 

"What just happened?" Will asked, wiping off the droplets falling from his forehead. 

"Well, we were calmly walking to lunch when a group of ladies came up to us asking Percy out and checking us out, then we started to run, and they were chasing us while we were running like there was no tomorrow. " Nico rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, stop saying it like it's all my fault!" Percy pouted, hand on hips. 

"Yeah, like it totally wasn't his fault that we wasted three-quarters of lunch running for our lives." Nico sassed. 

"Okay guys, chill, you can't blame people for looking good, can you?" Will jumped in the conversation to save the day. 

All three of them sighed. Especially Nico and Will, it was only their first day and... so much had happened. 

First, they meet a rude brunette who made them late for class; then they find out that their half-horse camp instructor was their new teacher; then they messed up the class by arguing about whose father is better; and they, fortunately, went past the next three classes without much going on, except for the fact that they failed to read the instructions in chemistry and exploded the glass tube; then getting chased by crazy girls for weird reasons. 

Such a great beginning. 

"Ok, it seems like we won't get to eat lunch, so let’s just go to our net classes and we can go to my house after for a big feast," Percy said and was sounding very excited by the end of it. 

Will and Nico nodded in agreement. 

Will might have not tasted Sally's cooking before, but Nico has and that blue cake was the best thing he'd ever eaten. And he craved for more. 

Percy stared at Will, and for a sec Will thought that there might have been a spider on his face, only after an intense staring contest did Will realise that he was the one who had their timetables on them because he was the only one that didn't have too much trouble reading English. 

He fished out the neatly folded piece of paper in his jeans pocket and unfolded it. He looked at it for a moment before declaring that their next class was P.E.   
When he said so, Nico had a weird face on. It seemed like he was puzzled but also annoyed at the same time. 

"Why do these mortals have such weird names? And what in Hades is PE?" He grumbled. 

Percy looks startled at this, but after a second, he remembers that the little Italian boy wasn't from his century.   
"P.E. stands for physical education, I think," Will said. 

"Yup and all you do is run around and do exercises," Percy added.   
At this Nico lightened up, finally something that doesn't kill my ADHD! 

So, they followed the map on the back of the timetable and managed to reach the gym without bumping into any of those fangirls, which Nico was still convinced they were chasing after Percy, not him. 

The gym was big for normal standards but a little too small for demigods who'd (sadly) visited Olympus (for sadder reasons). 

It was well cleaned and polished. It looked brand new with the shining equipment, but annoying with the flirty looking cheerleading squads. 

"Why are there cheerleading squads?" Nico asked, pointing towards the girls in the corner with crop tops and short pink skirts.   
"Huh?" Percy looked confused as well, but after a few moments of 'deep' thinking (as deep as that seaweed brain of his can go), "Oh I remember now! Today we have a sparring contest!" He exclaimed. 

"Now you remember?" questioned Nico, and giggled at his own comment, but soon got a grip of himself and said: "Do we have to compete too?" 

"Wait I think the more important question here is a SPARRING contest?" Will asked, shocked. 

"Well, it isn't regular sparring like we do at camp, just with blunt wooden swords, it's the main idea of this term, and we've just learnt the basic defence and offences last week. So, the coaches decided to have a contest as the final test." Percy explained, sighing. 

"Why are you sighing?" Will asked. 

"Because he is the best swordsmen at camp in 300 years, so he can't show off what he can do to those kids. Not mentioning with blunt and wooden swords instead of Riptide." Nico snickered, fully activating 'Sassico' mode. 

"Hey! You still can't change the fact that I'm better than you!" Percy said, crossing his hands over his chest and grinning. 

"Only barely, plus you're older than me!" Nico fired back. 

"Yeah says the old man who's 84 years old." Percy laughed, along with Will, who received a full 'You are so dead for not backing me up Solace' glare. 

"I mean I only got like 4 years of training and saving the world ok!" Nico was yelling by now and had successfully attracted a few pair of eyes from the crowd. 

"Ok Death breath, clam down, we all know that you're still young," Percy said, adding bunny fingers at the word young. 

Nico only pouted and looked away from his annoying cousin after Will gave him a light pat on the back. But mostly because he knew that he can't beat the son of Poseidon right here and right now, since that would ruin the quest and bring unneeded attention at himself. But he knew for sure that the dumb ass over there would get his beat-up, sooner or later, maybe after dinner tonight. 

"Gather up cupcakes! It's time to begin the contest!" A voice boomed throughout the gym. 

Nico and Will could recognise this voice anywhere. 

But what was he doing here?

"Yeah he's been here for a while now, I was startled at first too," Percy said gloomily. 

It wasn't that he didn't like the coach, it's just that its kind of hard to keep his energy level down around the coach since it's always P.E and the coach always reminded him of the 'fun' days on the Argo II. 

"Get ready, everyone has to have a go! The winner stays on the platform and another comes up! Now come up here and pick your numbers!" The voice shouted again.   
They turned to the corner where the cheerleaders were opposite and saw a small stage, with a red box on the table. And behind the table sat the only blood-thirsty satyr in the whole camp. 

Coach Hedge. 

He spotted the demigods by the door and yelled for them to come over. 

"Hurry up! You don't want to get a taste of my bat do you!" While waving his bat around, that looked nothing like a threat. 

Will had grown a liking for the old satyr since he was one of the campers who delivered his little son, Chuck. He was very happy and loving for his family, though he might seem a little...off. 

The three boys shared a look and walked up to the table and one by one they picked a tag out of the box. 

While they were on stage, Coach Hedge gave Will a wink. 

Only when they walked off the stage, did they look at their numbers?   
Will got number 7, while Percy got number 3, and Nico got number 13. 

It was ironic, how they got the numbers of their cabins. But they didn't get the time to laugh about it since the bell rang again and as the coach shouted for order, a skinny kid went up to the platform in the middle and another buffy looking kid followed. 

They raised their wooden swords that were by their side and began sparring. 

Soon enough, the buffy looking kid made the other one back off until they were at the edge of the platform, and with one last push, the skinny kid was pushed out of the ring. 

At that moment, a whistle rang throughout the gym, and the cheerleaders cheered and danced while the other kids below the platform clapped.   
"Number 3!" Coach Hedge yelled. 

"Just don't beat him up too bad okay Perce?" Will said, "because then it'll be up to Will to heal him!" Nico laughed. 

Percy gave his fellow friends a shallow laugh and grabbed a wooden sword before stepping on stage.


	7. Chapter 7

Nico should be worried. 

But like the 'evil' son of Hades he is, he didn't care. 

He didn't care that his cousin is going to fight a random mortal when this cousin of his is obviously the best fighter the camp has seen in 300 years; he didn't care that there is a super big chance that his cousin would be his stupid self and K.O the mortal in 2 seconds and ruin everything, and he definitely didn't care that the mortal Percy was supposed to fight is now sprawled out on the ground groaning while clutching his left leg painfully. 

Wait, what?

"Oh no." Nico groaned. His dumb, oblivious, brainless cousin has decided to show off and Nico is 99.999% sure that either he or Will, will have to clean up after him. 

While everyone was staring in shock at the seaweed brain up in stage holding his wooden sword up above his head grinning like the kelp-filled brainless annoying and not to mention troublemaker (more like trouble magnet)he was, Nico was already next to Coach Hedge telling him to come up with a lie to cover all this up. 

"Just say that he'd learnt fencing before!" Nico hissed.   
"But he hasn't!"   
"Yes, he has you just been there at the time!"   
"But if I weren’t there I don't know if he has learnt to fence or not so that'd be lying! And it'd lead to you little over-baked cupcakes to lie as well!" The satyr protested, 

Nico rolled his eyes, yeah like none of us has ever done that before. 

"I'll say it." A voice behind them volunteered. 

Nico jumped like six feet into the air. 

"Holy Hera Will! You scared the crap out of me!" Nico whisper shouted. 

"Language Neeks and I didn't scare you that, much did I?" Will scowled before laughing. 

"Yes, you did I was like six feet into the air!" Nico yelled, louder than necessary. 

"Oh, don't be dramatic Nico, Zeus would have blasted you if you did." Will scoffed.   
"Are you cursing me Solace?" 

"Heck no!" Will's eyes widened at the thought, "but I just think that we should focus on the issue at hand." 

Nico's mind swirled for a moment before taking in the fact that Will was talking about the son of Poseidon still on stage, waiting for Coach Hedge to announce the results and the next opponent. 

"Percy, I think you should get down and get your report." Coach Hedge said.

Percy took one look at the still groaning body on the platform and the serious expression on Will and Nico's face and knew that he'd over-done this. 

He stepped down from the platform, clutching the wooden sword tightly, ignoring the unbelievable stares from his fellow school mates and walking towards an annoyed Nico and sighing Will with a sorry face. 

"I'm sorry I guess?" Percy tried, "I haven't trained in weeks, the homework was killing me, and you guys just showed up today when there was sword fighting, I was excited!" He put on his pouty it's-so-not-my-fault face. 

All three others groaned, only Annabeth could find that face cute. (Maybe Nico in the past but he'd never admit it).   
In the end, they had to be excused early, and Coach Hedge used the I-learnt-fencing excuse, it worked well, just that there were a few faces that didn't look so friendly. 

They had one last class of the day, and they had prayed to every single god they could think of (mostly Tyche) that the class would pass eventless.   
But they knew that the Fates would never leave them a day with peace. 

"Okay students, settle down, today we're going to learn about Shakespeare." The teacher said, turning his head away. 

As soon as her head wasn't looking towards Percy and his demigod friends, someone tapped Will on the shoulder, hard. 

"Hey losers, why are you bragging during P.E Jackson?" An annoying voice spat. 

They turned their head and met the eyes of a rather handsome face.

The boy had blonde hair like Will's and green eyes like emeralds, his lips were a bit wider than normal but reasonable since from the first sentence he said to them was annoying. He had a nice tan, he was a bit over-built and had lots of muscles, and the look in his eye told everyone who sees him he means a lot of harm.   
Now, Nico wasn't saying he looks nice and he is nice, and besides, you can't blame him for being attracted to good-looking boys, right? 

From his tone of words and more importantly the meaning of his words, Will could tell pretty easily that the guy behind them, are not there to give them a high-five, congratulate them on whatever they did well, and take them to Maccas(even though he wished it was like that). 

Percy, on the other hand, was extremely annoyed at his luck compared to the other two's confusion. Percy would know this guy from anywhere, he was the school bully at Goode High, Majid Harkens, well-known for his mother, Talia Harkens, who was rather famous for her movies and reality TV shows. 

Every day he would walk around the school, making sure every kid knew who he was, and is they didn't, he'd bang them against the wall, and terrorize them. Majid is also the biggest hitman in the schoolyards, even in the suburb, he was everyone's golden boy (not Harry;). At school all the girls would swoon over him, well mostly, people say that some girls don't like him, and some are chased away by Majid's sidekicks because he thinks they are ugly.   
But that is not why Percy hated him so much. 

On his first day at Goode High, Percy was predictably targeted by Majid and his gang. You see, Percy is the hottest guy you'll probably see around the neighbourhood, and with a personality like Majid, you wouldn't want someone better than you to take his place, do you? So, Percy was surrounded by Majid and his sidekicks at lunchtime, in front of his locker. 

"What do you want?" Percy asked, cautious of Majid's smirk. 

He had heard all about this 'bully', it wasn’t a good sign if he surrounds you with his gang with an evil smirk on his face. 

"Oh, nothing really, just saying hi to the newbies this year." Majid's smirk widened. 

Suddenly Majid's sight shifted from Percy's face to the picture in his hand. 

"Looks like Jackson's got a girlfriend!" Majid snickered while the rest of his gang joined in. 

"Majid, there's no way Jackson with his ugly face can get a pretty girlfriend." Another boy from Majid's right said, laughing. He had glasses and looked like a nerd, but the fierce tattoos on his arms said otherwise. It was obvious with the comment he made, he needed new glasses. 

"Very right Zoran." Majid nodded as if the Zoran guy just complimented on the wrong answers from a test. "I think that pretty lady would be very glad to dump ugly Jackson over here and go out with me." 

Now, all readers should know, that Percy didn't ever listen to those lame insulted they threw at him before, and he wouldn't, because getting mad at insults from stupid mortals like Majid and his gang is like getting mad at some ants for crawling over your front doormat. 

But the sentence about Annabeth being Majid's girlfriend really triggered him. Annabeth was his, and his forever. No one can insult or take her away from him.   
So, it ended with a hard punch in the face for Majid, his nose breaking, and him and his gang putting up the rude finger before running away. 

The legendary bully huh.

Anyways, Percy was rather annoyed at Tyche for letting this happen on their first day (he was angry at her for many situations). 

"Nobody cares about your stupid comments Harkens." Percy scoffed, turning away. 

"Well, I bet you won't be saying that by the end of the day Jackson." He smirked and looked back towards the teacher. 

Normal students would think Majid probably lost interest in annoying Percy and his friends, but Percy and Nico knew otherwise. Percy just simply knows that with all the things he knows about Majid, he never gives up easily. 

With Nico, it's just that his instincts and the look in that Harken boy's eyes told him something was up. 

Percy turned to Nico and Will, "He's up to something, I just know it." Percy whispered. 

"I could tell you too." Nico agreed.   
"What's with you too and the blond guy?" Will asked, oblivious to the insults Majid was showing them.   
"He insulted Annabeth on my first day," Percy said furrowing his eyebrows at the memory. 

"Oh." Was all Will said.   
"We'll see what happens," Nico stated. 

Just as they had thought, Majid was up to something.


	8. Chapter 8

It an underestimate to say that trouble likes demigods. 

They are one, travelling the world, creating lovely bits of chaos. Like an old married couple. 

Just joking. 

But seriously, trouble just can't leave Percy and Nico alone. (Mostly Percy though, you know why :)) 

As predicted, Majid and his gang were up to something, sadly, it involved blocking the three demigods after school in the locker room. 

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? If it isn't Jackson the show-off and his freakish friends." Majid snickered, while his sidekicks laughed at the snarky comment.   
"Oh yeah, and here we have Mr Overly-confident-in-his-dumbass and his brainless minions, seeing that they follow someone like you." Nico shot back, hitting them hard. 

Will raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's level of sarcasm, but he just shrugs and assumes that the mouths of most children of the Underworld are as poisonous as Nico's. 

Which is kind of true. 

"Let's see if you have the strength to say those words of yours when we're done with you and your pathetic buddies." Majid hissed, as the others glared at them, trying to intimidate the three boys. 

Little did they know these three have seen more than they'd expected in a million lifetimes, so yeah, it's obvious what would happen next. 

Percy shot a glance at Will and Nico, as the other two exchanged glances, the conversation went somewhat like this: 

Can we beat them up?

No Percy because there will be trouble.   
Will shook his head. 

But Will, I agree with Percy, these jerks need a lesson.   
Will can imagine the inside of Nico's brain, already thinking about how to torture Majid. 

We are here undercover remembering.   
Will cocked his head. 

I don't care, I'm going to make him cry for his mama.   
Nico smirked while Will groaned. 

"Percy no-" Before the sentence could finish, Percy was already charging towards the main baddie, Majid. Nico went for the kid who laughed at him before.   
Will facepalmed. 

He was a doctor, he was supposed to be the sensible one, the one to keep them out of trouble, and look what's happening now. He has failed. Again. 

To Majid, it was like Percy teleported in front of him since Percy was so fast, and the next thing he knew a sharp pain erupted from his nose. There was a sickening crack and warm liquid poured down Majid's face. He fell over from the punch and landed hard on his butt, both hands covering his bloody nose. Percy stood in front of him, hand dripping with Majid's blood, "That's what you get for insulting my girlfriend." 

On the other hand, Nico had kicked the other kid in the stomach, hard. He cried out as his body was flown back and slammed against the lockers opposite. Then when the other boys came back to realisation, Majid was already lying on the stone floor, whimpering, and the other guy who annoyed them was unconscious, leaning against the dent he made in the locker. 

Normally the boys would rush up and try and punch Percy and Nico back, but that's not true, in fact, some of the boys were smart indeed, they saw how powerful those two boys were, they would not want to risk some serious injury for a stupid 'friend'. 

But of course, things weren't that easy. 

"If you move then your friend here loses an eye!" A shaky voice said behind them. 

Nico and Percy turned towards the sound and saw a rather large boy trapping Will by his throat and has a pocketknife pointed towards his eye.   
The guy was buffy and seriously overgrown. He had dark hair and caramel eyes, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a zombie and a red cross on it. His black trousers were too short and old for him, showing off his red and yellow socks. The muscles in his arm were so strong that they look like someone had blown into it like a balloon. The expression he wore was somehow confusing because he was holding a knife threatening someone, but he looked excited, confused, and scared all at the same time. 

Don't ask how he managed that, no idea. 

"Apologize to Majid and leave us alone, forever, and I will release your friend." He said. 

Will and Nico shared a glance, can I scare him? 

NO UNDERWORLD-Y STUFF! 

But I need to save you! 

No is no Nico. 

With a disappointed sigh, Nico moved his glance from Will. 

Percy looked at Nico expectantly, after all, he was the sensible one (hopefully). He was also Will's boyfriend. 

Every time Percy thinks of those two together, he just can't help but fangirl. They were the complete opposite, but they were perfect for each other. And Will was probably the only one (except for Reyna and Hazel) who could control the Ghost King. Not even Annabeth works that well anymore.   
Nico nodded to Percy, signalling to him that Will is okay with scaring them, even though he clearly wasn't. 

Nico just wants to teach them a lesson for taking his Will hostage. 

They were the ones that needed to be taught a lesson.   
Percy suddenly raised his hands saying he surrenders. So does Nico. 

Everyone was stunned, except for Will. 

Oh, Will knew what they were planning to do, they did this trick on Clarisse once, she was seeing Will every day for a week. And then you know what happened, those two got beaten up, but after it they said it was worth it, tricking Clarisse. 

Will mentally slapped himself, he should have watched his back, then they wouldn't be in this situation, and those two idiots wouldn't be planning their attack, AND THEY WOULDN'T BE SO CLOSE TO REVEALING THEMSELVES!!!

But there was nothing Will could do, he was not born to fight, he could only watch as Percy raised his hands to surrender, Nico, following. 

As predicted, the choke wasn't that strong anymore on Will's neck, and the boy spoke, "Good, now apologize." 

But they didn't turn, in fact, Percy gathered all the water in the air and poked the boy's neck with it. The boy turned around immediately but saw nothing as the water evaporated again. Before he could so much breathe his next breath, his shadow solidified and tripped over the boy. He yelled as he landed hard on the floor, not understanding what was happening, his brain was not keeping up with what was happening. 

Half a second later he felt a wet sensation in his pants, he looked down and saw that there was a wet splotch on his pants, not knowing why. Then there was a sharp jab in his brain as if he were suddenly sucked dry, and then all was black for him. 

Everyone else watching except for Will who was brushing the dust off his shirt, sighing and shaking his head; Nico who was snickering; and Percy who was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground, choking on his own laughs, were shocked, more shocked than being petrified. 

"Yeah, w-we learnt a lesson today!" Percy managed to choke out before laughing again, rolling on the floor. 

"There's nothing to watch here! Now get out! Before that," Nico points to the boy lying unconscious on the ground, "becomes you."   
That threat worked, because the few boys that were left unharmed stumbled over each other, hurrying to the open door. They even remembered to bring the two unconscious bodies with them. 

"Great, now they know something's off about us." Will groaned. 

"Why does it matter anyway? Aren't we here to tell them that we do exist?" Percy asked, annoyed. 

"Yeah, but the instructions were to wait until everyone arrives and the mortals have a basic knowledge about Greek Mythology!" Will exasperated.  
How can Percy be the saviour of the world TWICE but still be so dense?

"But there is good news." Nico pipped up. 

Both demigods perked up, the good news was needed here.   
"Our saviour is coming." 

"Who?" Percy and Will asked at the same time. 

Weren't they the saviours of the world? 

"Annabeth is here." Nico simply said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Annabeth is WHAT?!" Percy yelled, a face of disbelief. 

"She's here, nearly at Goode High, she drove to our house first though, that's why she wasn't here to stop our crazy vengeance," Nico added with a smirk. 

"WE HAVE HOUSE?!" Percy exclaimed, what has he missed out on? He'd have to talk with his dad later. 

"Chill, Percy, no need to get excited," Will said, trying his best to calm his jelly-fish-shocked (not that any jelly-fish would ever dare to shock the son of Poseidon) friend down, although he knew from experience that there are less than ten people in the world who can calm him down. Sadly, Will is not one of them. 

Nico's smirk only got wider; oh, Poseidon is going to get a mouth full of Percy tonight. 

"Why did no one tell me?!" Percy yelled, again. Nico swears that if his cousin doesn't stop this act of his, he's eardrums are going to burst. (Do not underestimate Percy's voice, you haven't seen half of it) 

"Just calm down Percy, it's after school-" Will began his lecture. 

"Does seaweed brain over here need more information on how to be quiet when necessary?" A female voice rang out throughout the empty hallway. 

"Wise girl!" Percy recognized that voice immediately. No one could say something so innocent like that and make it sound like torture (which it is, in Percy's case). 

A girl with blond princess curls tied up in a ponytail appeared in the front doorway. She wore a grey shirt with an owl imprinted on it, with faded rip out jeans. Her grey stormy eyes seem to study you from every corner, you could even hear her brain turning! On her neck was a beaded necklace with ten beads on it, each one with a different image carved onto it. She walked in the hall slowly, but full of confident, you can tell by the way she puffed up her chest in pride. A wise girl she is. 

"My saviour! Finally! You don't know how hard dealing with these idiots can be!" Will sighed in relief. Since Annabeth is here, there wouldn't be any more of those dumb fights Percy and Nico would pick. 

"I'm not an idiot!" Nico protested. 

"Annabeth! You're here too? Is it because of that dumb quest? Do you know about the quest too? Why am I the only one who doesn't know anything?" Percy whined.   
"Slow down seaweed brain, no one told you about it so that Olympus wouldn't be raided within an hour." Annabeth laughed, "The quest, I assume Death Breath and Solace has already told you the basics?" She looked expectantly towards the other two demigods, more at Will. 

"Yeah, he sure had an 'I-will-destroy-the-gods' face on!" Nico snickered, pouring salt on Percy's scar, knowing his cousin would have done that, and probably will very soon in the future. 

"Okay, I'll explain more when we get to our shared dorms, well, house to be precise." The daughter of Athena said with a twinkle in her eyes.   
She's seen the dorms, and it must be...shocking. 

Will guessed. 

Percy's dead. 

Nico smirked. 

Oh no, something bad must be awaiting me at the dorms.   
Percy's eye widened. 

Annabeth simply smirked her trademark smirk. 

"But we don't have proper transport." Will cleverly picked out. 

"Oh yes, that is why Nico celebrates his birthdays," Annabeth replies.   
Percy and Nico stare at her blankly. 

"Why...do I celebrate my birthdays?" Nico thought deeply. 

Something seemed to click for Will, and his eyes lit up.   
"Neeks! Remember that zombie driver your dad gave you for your birthday not long ago?" He exclaimed. 

"You mean the French zombie chauffeur, Jules-Albert?" Nico asked. He'd never really used that zombie unless necessary.   
"Yes!" Annabeth threw her hands up; it is such a pain talking to these dummies.   
"Oh, that zombie driver Hades gave Nico?" Percy asked.   
"Yup, apparently Nico can summon him from anywhere," Annabeth added.   
"Oh fine, Jules-Albert!" Nico shouted the last part outside. 

For a whole minute, nothing happened. 

"Nico are you sure-" Percy began but was cut up abruptly when a black limousine came to a stop inches away from Percy's toes.   
"Yes, idiot." Nico mocked. 

"Neeks! I could've lost my toes!" Percy jumped far away from the car, still shocked from the sudden appearance of the car that was under his meanie cousin's orders to scare him. 

"The saviour of Olympus TWICE can't handle a brainless zombie chauffeur with a car?" Nico smirked. 

"Well guess what! The saviour still needs his toes!" Percy yelled back. 

"Stop, stop, stop, both of you. Just get in the car, boys." Annabeth shook her head and let out a sigh, this is going to be harder than she predicted.   
Will gave a little laugh at the interaction and opened the door for a Not-So-Scary Ghost King to jump in. 

Nico huffed at the action but went in anyway. 

After a million years of driving (not really but four demigods with ADHD and a zombie, it probably is), they finally reached a large building with more than two levels in it. 

"Wow." All three demigods breathed at the sight. 

"Yeah, I know right, I examined every corner of the house when I first saw it," Annabeth said proudly, which caused all three of them to shiver in fear.   
Annabeth is creepy. 

"Race you in!" Percy shouted before sprinting towards the front door. 

"Oh no, you don't!" Nico yelled after him. 

Will and Annabeth just shared a look before walking slowly towards the house.   
When they reached the front door, Nico and Percy were already, leaning against the wall, panting as they've just run a marathon. 

Will laughed at their current state and pulled Nico up by the hand. 

Percy raised his hands too but pouted when Annabeth ignored him and pushed her keys into the lock.   
"Too bad Perce." Nico snickered. 

Percy just pouted more to get Annabeth's attention, who (purposefully) ignored her boyfriend. 

"Meanie." Percy mutter under his breath while getting up, leaning into the wall. 

"Come on, we have pre-ordered rooms in here, the first floor is the living room, kitchen and gaming room; there are an elevator, or stairs if you prefer it, at the end of the corridor; the second floor contains everyone's rooms, everyone has their own room and bathroom; lastly the third floor is the training arena," Annabeth explained, walking up the stairs with the others trailing behind her. 

"Cool..." Will whispered. 

In the end, they found their rooms: from left to right is Thalia, Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth for the girls’ side. Next to Annabeth is Percy, Nico, Will, Leo and Jason. There are also two empty rooms at the end for guests. 

"What about Frank and Reyna? They're not coming?" Percy asked. 

"No, they've got Praetor duties they can't neglect," Annabeth said.   
"Oh, I haven't seen Reyna for a long time." Nico brought up.   
"Yeah, Jason said they were building more temples for minor gods at Camp Jupiter," Annabeth replied. 

"What about Calypso?" Will asked, Leo usually never goes anywhere without her.   
"She's got to take care of Leo's new shop I think," Annabeth said. 

Wow, Annabeth knows literally everything!

"Anyway, we better get some rest, you don't want to go to school tomorrow looking like a zombie do you." She joked. 

"Okay, okay, bedtime!" Percy jumped up from his seat. Although Will doubt that with all that energy in him they'll be able to sleep at all.   
Oh, they are going to get a zombie Percy tomorrow.

With that thought in mind, Will took Nico's hand and walked upstairs to his bedroom. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Oh yes, it will be a long day indeed. 

Why say that?

Well, the demigods have just arrived at school, by car. And some shocking news just reached their ears. 

"Today's the day! Swimming carnival here I come!" Percy jumped up and down. 

Yes, Mr Bruner had just told them that today was the day of the swimming carnival.   
Nico groaned, as Percy excitedly bounced around them, and Annabeth with her head in her hands. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." Annabeth declared. 

Nico nodded in agreement. 

Will just stood by his side smiling. 

One thing you should know is that the feelings demigods have are never wrong. Especially when they are bad feelings, the super bad ones are the worst.   
"CHILDREN! DO YOU HAVE ALL YOUR SWIMMERS?" Mr Brunner shouted from inside the office they were standing outside. 

"YES!" Percy yelled; a huge grin plastered on his face. 

~~~

An hour later they were in front of a modern looking building that is painted white and blue, with sea-green bubbles printed across the front.   
"Finally, do you guys here my bones cracking?" Percy asked stupidly. 

Nico rolled his eyes and stretched, along with a yawn. Will is still standing there staring at him. Nico feels like his Solace has been staring at him far too much lately.   
Annabeth chuckled, once a seaweed brain, always a seaweed brain. 

All the other students were gathered around the doors of the stadium, waiting to be let in. Percy groaned at the number of people but still didn't stop his rant about what if there were fish, what would be their names. 

Soon the sun rose high up in the sky, everyone seemed dehydrated except for Will, but when your dad is Apollo, they probably have certain privileges.   
Finally, when the sun seemed too far west, the doors opened and a woman in uniform came out, she had jet black hair and looked Asian or Japanese. 

"Goode High?" 

All at once, the already over-excited teenagers began chittering, like a match lit on a firework. "Yes, I'm Mr Brunner, nice to meet you."

"You too Mr Brunner, the names' Jessie, welcome to XXX. Please follow me."  
"Okay." 

Since everyone was listening to the conversation, Mr Brunner didn't have to say anything for the rest of the students to follow inside the building, because everyone had been so excited all this time, especially Percy. 

"OH YES FINALLY!" he squealed. He attempted to hug Annabeth, but she simply pushed him away, she doesn't like public affection that much, and not in front of what she considered children. 

"Pfft-" Nico covered his mouth to stop his laughter of Percy's rejection, some slipped out but anyways. '

His laugh was returned with a glare. 

Oh no child of Hades back down from a challenge, you're on kelp head. 

Nico turned towards the sun-kissed boy on his left, grabbed him by the mellow yellow t-shirt collar and forcefully smashed his lips against the other boy's. 

Will's eyes shot opened wide with shock. What is happening? Where am I? Who am I? 

After around 0.001 seconds of touching, Nico pushed Will away and smirked at Percy. 

See? My boyfriend is better, ha!

Percy pouted and looked at Annabeth with wide doll eyes. "No chance Jackson." She laughed. 

Percy pouted again. Why does Annabeth have to be so mean? 

The other three demigods laughed at Percy's lost expression. Welp, who told him to date a child of Athena?   
"Are you four coming?" A voice called from the front.   
"Huh?"   
"Oh, they're already inside!" Will exclaimed.   
And as they can see, everyone has gone except them four, and Chiron was waiting for them at the entrance. 

"Coming!" Percy shouted. 

~~~

As soon as they were inside, they were hit by a strong sense of saltwater. Warm. 

"Ahhh-" Percy sighed at the familiar feeling. While Nico scrunched up his nose at the smell. A son of Hades should never be near water.   
Will took one look at Nico's facial expression and started laughing. Only a smack on his head shut him up. 

"Everyone goes to the change rooms and change please!" Mr Brunner told them. 

Nico's stomach turned upside down at the thought of swimming, he walked to Mr Brunner who was at the front of the line, "Mr Brunner, can I not swim?"   
Chiron considered the thought, on one hand, it would be odd if Nico was the only one who didn't participate, but on the other hand, it would be worse if one of his campers drowned at a mortal swimming pool. 

He weighed the options, and decided it wasn't worth getting Poseidon mad, "It's fine, you can cheer for them." Chiron gave his friendliest smile. 

The son of Hades let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 

After the changing, and Percy getting swooned over for the abs that they could see, although all the scars were hidden by the mist. But the demigod could still see them, and it reminded them of the horrible times, plus their own scars. 

Anyhow, the demigods who were not going to participate in the carnival sat down on the benches that were to the side of the team dressing room. It had a direct view of the pool.   
Those people included Annabeth and Nico. Somehow Annabeth got a penalty for not swimming too, don't even need to ask how. 

Surprisingly, Will had agreed to try out swimming. Nico wasn’t worried, Poseidon wouldn’t drown a son of Apollo for no reason, right? Especially with Percy in the water too. 

They were told to line up at each of the planks, and the judge on the side placed the whistle to their mouth.

With a loud whistle, the race had begun.


End file.
